1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the tools for cement work or glue work. Especially, it relates to a structure for a hand trowel handle with adjustable rotational angle. The structure provides the ability to adjust the angle between the handle and the blade. Thus, an appropriate grasping is achievable to operate the hand trowel under any work condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a construction project, either wall finishing work (surface cement) or glue work (carpeting, tile paving) needs a hand trowel. Due to lengthy work time, the handle for a common hand trowel is designed to be soft and easy hand-grasping. Thus, the worker can easily and smoothly finish the work. Please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,178 B1 for an assembly structure for a hand trowel. Its grasping section of the handle is made of soft resin material, so it provides a firm, easy and slip-proof grasp. Its handle can be assembled and disassembled quickly with a base and a blade tongue. Thus, the handle can work with blades in different shapes and areas. In a real hand trowel work, it is common to have different angles among different architectural object surfaces. The hand trowel needs to change angle during the work. If the grasping handle does not adjust angle with the object surface, it will create inconvenience and difficulty for the worker to operate the trowel. Therefore, the invention makes improvement over this apparent shortcoming, which is also the motive for the present invention.